Big Secret
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Finn has been keeping a big secret from his brother Jack and it's about time he finally told him. He just doesn't know how to tell him. Finn Harries/Caspar Lee fanfic.


"Caspar, I really don't want to tell him." Finn Harries said, speaking into the phone to his boyfriend.

"I know but you have to. We've been dating for nearly a year. I think it's time." Caspar Lee said.

It was currently a Saturday night. Finn had been sitting in his bedroom, talking to his current boyfriend on the phone for what seemed like hours. Finn had been dating Caspar Lee for nearly a year now. It two weeks it would be a year since he started dating him. The only problem was that no one knew that they were dating. Finn was the one who wanted to keep it a secret. He wasn't ready to come out and tell people that he was gay. He hadn't told a single soul that he was gay, not even his twin brother. Caspar didn't mind hiding, not at first. But, now that a year was coming up and Caspar was trying to get Finn to at least tell Jack that they were dating. Finn was being his stubborn self though and was refusing to tell Jack, no matter what Caspar said.

"Jack doesn't even know that I'm gay. What if he hates me and never speaks to me again?" Finn asked.

"Finn, that's not gonna…" Caspar began to say.

"Jack is my brother, he's my twin. I need him. I can't lose him." Finn said, cutting Caspar off. Caspar sighed.

"I know it's a little scary but you have to stop looking at all the negative sides." Caspar told Finn. "You and I both know that Jack would never hate you for being gay. He already supports gay people. He's friends with Tyler and Troye and they're both gay." Caspar assured him. Finn groaned. "Finn, please…Our one year anniversary is coming up and I don't want to have to go through another year of hiding." Finn bit his lip.

"Finn?" Finn looked up as soon as he heard Jack call for him.

"I have to go, Caspar." Finn said nervously.

"Think about it, okay?" Caspar said. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Finn said. He hung up on Caspar. Finn took a deep breath. "Yeah, Jack?" Finn called back. Finn looked up when Jack walked into his bedroom a few seconds later. Jack looked over and raised his eyebrows when he saw Finn.

"You alright?" Jack asked when he saw the look on Finn's face.

"Actually, can I ask you something?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, of course…" Jack said. He reached over and shut the door. He walked over to Finn's bed and sat down next to him. "What's up? You look a little nervous." Finn sighed and shook his head. He had no idea what he was supposed to say to Jack. He'd never been in this position before.

"I'm more than a little nervous. There's something that I have to tell but I'm not sure how you're gonna h-handle it." Finn said nervously. Jack frowned. "Can I ask you something first?" Jack nodded. "You support gay people, right?" Finn asked nervously. Jack frowned. "Like, you're friends with Tyler and Troye..."

"Yeah, of course. I adore Tyler and Troye and love them. I could never hate them. I've always supported gay people. Come on, Finn. You know that. Why are you…? Oh my God, Finn." Jack said. Finn looked down at his hands. "No, hey…Look at me."

"I-I'm gay." Finn whispered. He took a deep breath. Thankfully, Jack heard him. Loud and clear.

"Finn." Jack said with shock. He shook his head. "You're such an idiot." Finn frowned and finally looked up at Jack. Jack shook his head. "I could never hate you for being gay." Jack assured him. "You're still my brother. You're still my twin. Whether you're gay or not. I'll always love you." Jack told him. Finn sighed in relief. Then he remembered that he still had to tell Jack that was dating Caspar. He's been keep this secret from Jack for almost a year. "Something's still bothering you?" Jack said, breaking the silence. Finn took a deep breath.

"Well, I-I'm seeing someone." Jack raised his eyebrows. "And I'm seeing another boy."

"Okay. So, who is he? Do I know him?" Jack asked. Finn nodded.

"Yeah, you know him very well actually." Finn told him. "He's a fellow Youtuber."

"You're not dating Sam Pepper, are you?" Jack asked.

"No! He lives in LA. I mean, sure…I've always had a crush on him but I don't like him enough to start a long distance relationship with him. I don't think I could ever live like that. It'd drive me crazy." Finn said. He sighed. "I'm…I'm dating Caspar." Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Caspar? Caspar Lee?" Jack asked with shock. Finn nodded. "I didn't see that one coming." Finn chuckled. "How long have you been dating him?" Jack asked curiously. Finn bit his lip and didn't say anything. "Finn?"

"In two weeks it'll be a year." Finn mumbled. Jack's eyes went wide.

"A year?!" Jack asked with shock. Finn nodded. "Finn, why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked.

"Because you're my brother and I was afraid that you would hate me for being gay and I just…I thought it'd be better if we hid. Caspar wanted me to tell you ages ago. I just…I was being stubborn." Finn admitted.

"Well, now you know that I love you no matter what. You're still my twin. Nothing's going to ever change." Jack said. Finn nodded. "Come over here." Jack reached over and gave him a hug. Finn immediately hugged him back.

It was a week later. Things were still the same. Nothing changed between Jack and Finn. Jack doesn't hate Finn for being gay or for dating another boy. That's all that Finn wanted. Of course, Finn still had to deal with telling his other family members and his friends but he and Caspar decided that they would take things slow. They would deal with their Youtube subscribers last. Their subscribers weren't that important to them at the moment. It was telling their family and friends. Though, Finn wasn't as nervous as he was before about telling them.

Now it was another Saturday. It was early in the evening. Jack and Finn were going out for dinner and were meeting up with Caspar. This would be the first time Finn was seeing Caspar since he told Jack.

"I thought you said he would be here at 7 o' clock?" Jack asked as he looked over at Finn.

They were now standing outside the restaurant that they were going to have dinner at.

"He just sent me a text. He's running a little late." Finn said.

"A little?" Jack asked. Finn rolled his eyes and looked over at Jack. "Sorry." Jack mumbled.

Jack and Finn waited for about 10 more minutes before Finn looked over and smiled when he saw Caspar pull up.

"He's here, Jack." Finn said, breaking the silence. Jack looked over at him and blinked a few times. Finn waited for Caspar to get out of his car before he finally walked over to him. Caspar looked up and smiled when he saw Finn.

"Sorry I'm running late." Caspar told him. Finn shook his head.

"I didn't mind waiting. I think it's more Jack who was going crazy" Finn said. Caspar smiled. Finn gently wrapped his arms around Caspar's neck and kissed him. Caspar smiled and kissed him back. Finn hugged him once the kiss ended. "I missed you." Finn whispered.

"I missed you too." Caspar whispered. Jack looked over at Finn and Caspar and bit his lip. It was still a bit weird seeing Finn with another guy. He didn't care though. As long as Finn was happy. That's all he cared about.

"Shall we go then?" Finn asked as he looked up at Caspar. Caspar nodded.

"Yeah, let's." Caspar said. Finn smiled and grabbed Caspar's hand and led the way over to where Jack was waiting.

"Can we go in now? I'm starving." Jack said. Finn laughed.

"Yeah, we can go in now." Finn said. Jack smiled and led the way into the restaurant.


End file.
